


Good Night Lazytown

by Dandybound



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybound/pseuds/Dandybound
Summary: Robbie needs more chairs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my stupid need to love essentric characters interacting lovingly together](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+stupid+need+to+love+essentric+characters+interacting+lovingly+together).



Sportacus jumped down into Robbie Rotten's lair, it wasn't too late. It was dark outside,but Robbie was more of a night person so Sportacus decided to stay up alittle longer to spend some time with Robbie. 

Robbie jumped at Sportacus' random descent into his lair "SPORTACUS?! what are you doing down here?"

Sportacus chuckled and replied "Robbie, did you forget already? I told you we were going to spend time together, I asked you when and told me later, well it is now later! and I am here to spend time with you!". 

Robbie groaned, his body doing it's eccentric movements to express his distaste for his current guest 

"Spent time. . WITH ME? me and sporta. . sportacuuk?!" He glared back at Sportacus. That enthusiastic smile on his face 

"It has to be a trick" Robbie thought

" nobody hangs out with. . . " Robbie really thought for a moment, his body standing to attention slowly at the realization of what he was saying

" me. . . ." 

he snapped out of his current trance and looked to Sportacus, coming up to him quickly and demanding "Are you seriously here to hang out with me Sportacus? This isn't a trick is it?" Robbie's eye squinted at Sportacus, suspicious as ever. 

Sportacus only gave a gentle laugh and pat Robbie on the shoulder,which caused him to flinch and stiffen from Sportacus' strong playful pats. " Robbie! I am just here to spend time with you."

Robbies eye's brightened, his whole demeanor completely different from before, Still weary but more calmed down 

"W-Wel-well well I dont do anything active. No sports no sports candies (INTERNAL SCREAMS FROM THE AUTHOR FROM THE WORD SPORTS CANDIES) N-no no jumping! no this!" copying Sportacus' signature move,but sloppily and getting winded pretty quickly from it. 

"an- and NO BEING ACTIVE!" He huffed,crossed his arms and hunched over, back to being closed in waiting for Sportacus to leave from hearing all of this.

Sportacus nodded and smiled "That's alright Robbie! Its okay to relax now and again"

Well that did it, Robbie thought he was about to cry from hearing that, Hearing that he actually. . ACTUALLY HAD A GUEST. He wiped his face, REFUSING TO SHOW THE WEAKNESS OF TEARS and plopped back in his chair 

"Alrighty then! We'll. . WATCH TV!" Robbie turned on the television to some random channel, Sportacus nodding his usual enthusiastic nod, ready for anything. 

. . . After a few awkward moments of silence Robbie realized "uh.. . .You don't have to stand up to watch tv"

Sportacus perked up "Oh ofcourse!" he then sat on the ground.

Robbie looked at him, getting more frustrated by the moment " NO NO, guests dont sit on the ground!!" 

he jumped up out of his chair and waved Sportacus to it "Sit here!" 

Sportocus shrugged,got up and sat in Robbie's signature orange chair,he then gave a thumbs up "Very comfy!" 

Robbie nodded "ofcourse it's comfy I only sit on the best!"

. . .a few more awkward seconds went by with Sportacus sitting and Robbie standing.

Sportacus eyed around the lair for a moment then at Robbie "uh. . where are you going to sit then?" 

The realization that Robbie only had one place to sit in his entire lair hit him like a rock 

"I UH! UH!!!!!" He fumbled around looking for some kind of extra seating, a chair, a stool, ANYTHING!! 

"Oh no!" he gasped,terrified. "I don't have anything else to sit on!! This hang out is ruined I'll never have guests again!!"

Sportacus waved to get Robbie's attention from his spiral into depression "Robbie! we can always share? Right?"

Robbie gave a disgusted gasp "SHARE?!" 

Sportacus nodded.

"I don't share. . .ANYTHING!" crossing his arms and pouting at the mere thought of it

Sportacus, alittle worried he upset Robbie, stood up "well I can always stand, it's alright." 

Robbie uncrossed his arms and hurriedly pushed Sportacus back down "NO!! NO NO. . your standing around while we're watching tv is making me. . uncomfortable"

"but now you don't have anywhere to sit?" Sportacus kept his worried expression.

Robbie huffed and flailed about "OFCOURSE I HAVE A PLACE TO SIT!"

Sportacus perked up "Oh you do??"

Next thing ya know Robbie plops himself into Sportacus' lap. Facing forward at the tv,but ultimately blocking sportocus' view

"Yes ofcourse! Right here!. . uh right.. ." he moved around a bit,unable to sit comfortably the way he was, Sportacus' knees weren't as comfy as his chair normally is. He bent his body around until he had his legs up in Sportacus' lap and his arms around sports neck to keep himself up "No no not this either "

Sportacus laughed and put his hand on Robbie's back to give him support,Keeping him in a sort of 'Princess style' sort of setting " is that better Robbie??" 

Robbie thought on it, and thought on it and nodded "It's. . . fine." 

While being stiff at first Robbie eventually relaxed and both of them watched the television silently, laughing at a few moments here and there until finally both falling asleep without realizing it because of how late it had become. 

Good night Lazytown.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THE AUTHOR DIED BECAUSE SHES 24 AND WRITING LAZY TOWN FANFICS AND HAVING FUN HAHAHAHA oh lord. 
> 
> I was tempted to put character death and underage violence as some of the tags but i dont wanna get in trouble no matter how funny it would be compared to the real story


End file.
